A Thousand Years
by 96bittersweetblackcat
Summary: Even if your anothers I'll still make you mine, you just dont know it yet. I've waited so long just to see you but if you dont remember me then I'll make you fall for me again untill you do. Even if i have to kill or lie I'd do it all for you over and over again. I may have lost you twice but, they say third time's the charm.


**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY!XD Now i know its been a while since i updated but being a senior and doing a show plus life sucks! lol I had no time as we speak im writting this and finishing at 4am lol yea those damn plot bunnys! o.0 yea i know anyways have no fear my other stories will be updated by the end of the week (hopefully) so just sit back and enjoy ^ ^ ps. thank you all my followers and ppl who faved my stories i wont let ya down!**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothin just plot thats all and title**

The night they met was magic. The moon was in its fullest that evening not a single cloud could be seen in the sky; there was even a gentle breeze blowing making the trees and flowers in the garden sway every now and then, yes all was well including the people who were inside dancing the night away. All,..but **her.**

At first he didn't know that someone was even out there at all, he merely just came out for a drag so he could escape the stupid crowd of people. But instead of taking his much needed drag he happened to see **her**, sitting on a bench with tears running down her face. And at that moment he could of sworn his heart skipped a beat, his breathing stopped, and some how his cigarette fell.

He stepped closer to have a better look at this beauty he could see that she wore a beautiful purple gown with an occasional gem here and there, and her hair was a mix of dark purple with blonde steaks that caressed down her back like a river while still being elengntly half had light make up on while she had on red lipstick that was as red as a rose but, what really got him was her eyes. Her eyes were a deep mid-dark purple, it was so deep that he wanted to look into them forever, however those eyes had a loneliness and sadness to them as she looked up at the moon with a lily facing downward in her hand. For some strange reason he felt gravitated towards her as if he had to be there with her and go shower her with words of comfort.

The young man began to step closer but with each step he took the more his heart quickened,_ 'stupid heart, why am I like this towards a lone female? They're all worthless anyways just the rest of people on this planet.'_ As his mind was else-where the young man didn't happen to see the twig that was on the floor before it was to late. (crack) After that sound the young woman's head quickly snapped to the noise as she wiped away her tears, **"W-who goes there?"** she said looking at the young man. _'shit'_

**"Hn"**

**"G-good sir, w-who are you? And my I ask what brings you out h-here?"**

**"…"** Instead of a response from the lad there was only silence that descended instead. When the young man wouldn't answer the young woman took it upon her self to talk instead. **"(sigh) n-never mind, don't answer. I'll b-be taking my leave any how,"** she said as she rose to her feet.

**"What I do is my own business; however…,"** with a pointed glare he said, **"the same could be said back at you."**

**"…"** The young woman's face had face the ground again as she sat back down. **"W-why would you care?"**

**" I don't care for weak herbivores. And you're one of them."** Just then the woman broke out laughing, **"(giggling) H-h-herbivore? H-haven't been called that one before!"**

With an raised eyebrow he continued to watch as the woman tired to shush down her laughter, **"Hahaha I-I-I'm sorry haha (wiping a tear) i-its just that (calming down) you don't hear a person calling some else a herbivore as if they were a-animals (contented sigh)."**

**"…"** Then the most unexpected thing happened. She turned to look him in the eyes with a smile on her face and said,** "Thank you."**

**"T-thank y-you so much, I was having a rough night and then you made laugh. (sigh) I-i haven't laughed like this in a while. My n-name is Natsume. Just Natsume,"** she said as she curtsied. **"Whats y-yours' Mr?"**

**"…..tch.."**

**"a-aww p-please?"** Natsume asked with a pout and big puppy dog eyes. Unable to resist any longer he looked at her and after a couple minutes he said, **"Hiro."**

**" H-hiro,** Natsume tested, then asked,** u-u-um on the way over here you didn't happen to see a man with dark blue hair did you?"**

**"I don't like crowding herbivore." **

**"o-o-oh"**

**"..."**

**"u-um Hiro I'm not a herbivore, I eat meat."**

Without missing a beat and a glare Hiro said, **" hn..I'll bite you to death herbivore."**

**"(blushing) h-h-huh?! But you cant Hiro because I lo-"** before natsume could say anymore her tears began to fail again as if almost blinding her. Noticing the tears Hiro immediately rushed to her side. _'why did I do that and why does my chest hurt?'_

Hiro started wrapped his arms around Natsume in a loving embrace, **"shh what happened herbivore?"** he said as he rubbed circles on her back as she sobbed into his shirt.

**" I-I l-love someone who is out of my league, h-he is my master b-b-but despite that w-we became close a-and eventually I fell for him. S-so I asked him to the ball a-and h-he said y-yes b-but h-he's not here and o-oh (more sobbing) I-I r-really want to spend my remaining time with him before I die!" **

**"shh, its fine because he's a worthless herbivore anyways. You deserve better."**

**"(hiccup) y-you t-think so?" **

**"yes"**

After that Natsume continued to cry in the warm embrace of Hiro and after she drifted off to sleep he carried her to the guest rooms that were offered to the remaining guests that had decided to not go home. After that time seemed to fly, Natsume woke up the next morning to a sleeping Hiro and from there their friendship blossomed and they both never spoke of her mysterious ex-first love however, Hiro knew that she still loved the guy but, somehow he still hoped that he'll one day take up all the space in her heart so that no man will be there expect him and him alone. He also learned that Natsume has a weak heart that could one day stop if she were to put too much strain on it.

However since then Hiro and Natsume were inseparable up to her death, but not once did she look at him with those sad eyes like she did that night when she happily yet tiredly admitted that she still loved the other guy but, she told him that she was slowly falling for some else, to bad he found out to late that it was himself. After her death Hiro had only Natsume in his heart and promised to not love anyone who wasn't her. Sadly plans change because coming from a family ment the bloodline must not end so, by the force of his parents he married and had kids which he hated at first but slowly grew to love because in a sense he hoped that one day one of his descendants will find love with hers if not then they can be reincarnated and find each other and properly love each other till death do they part. Even on his death bed Hiro made a slient promise that he will always be able to tell who she is and seek her out even if it means making her fall in love with all over again.

* * *

**aww wasnt that sad :'( sorry had to write this but theres more! also were u guys able to find out whos who? leave a comment or question if anylol till next time later!**


End file.
